


Punishment

by zonderliing



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro comes home late and Murasakibara isnt happy with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

After graduation Murasakibara and Himuro had decided to move away for college. The two of them lived together in a small apartment, which posed no problems even though their relationship had changed slightly after high school. 

Murasakibara was still as lazy as ever, but this didn’t influence Himuro in the slightest. It wasn’t new that the returnee was staying up many late nights studying to maintain his good grades, but the fact that Himuro was constantly coming home way past midnight was starting to make Mura angry. He didn’t appreciate his boyfriend crawling into bed at 3am every night and getting up to leave at 7am the next day. 

 

Like every other day, Himuro shuffled to get out of bed early to start getting ready for class. However, Murasakibara groaned in protest. He threw an arm around his lover and held him down, pulling Himuro closer to his chest and refusing to let go. 

“Mukkun…” Himuro said softly, running his fingers through silky purple locks before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I have class…” He continued, but the giant simply buried his face in the other’s neck, kissing him softly and refusing to let go. 

“Promise you won’t come home late tonight?” He mumbled, opening sleepy eyes to look up at his boyfriend. The gentle hand caressing his hair came to a stop and Murasakibara sat up slightly to give Himuro a more fixated look.

“You’ll burn yourself out like this, I’m just worried…” Mura’s voice was hardly above a whisper, as if speaking any louder would scare the other boy away. 

Himuro sighed softly and rubbed at his tired eyes, just wanting this conversation to be over so he could make a cup of coffee.

“Promise me.” Mura’s voice was firm this time, grabbing Himuro by the chin and forcing their eyes to meet. 

“Himuro.” He wasn’t going to let go until he heard what he wanted to hear, and Himuro knew that. 

“Fine, I promise I’ll be home.” He smiled softly and leaned his forehead against the others, kissing him lightly before peeling himself from the larger boy’s grasp to get up and get ready. Murasakibara hesitantly released his grip and watched him leave with a disappointed look on his face. 

“I’m staying up to wait for you, Muro-Chin.” He called after his lover as he left him in bed. The door closed and left him alone in a dark and quiet room. He sighed and rolled over, going back to sleep, it was way too early for him to be up anyway. 

 

Murasakibara glanced at the clock, it was 3:24 and Himuro was still not home. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was even later than usual and that made Mura angry and just downright disappointed. Himuro had promised him, but still refused to come home at a decent time. 

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, hearing the door click and immediately sat up again. 

Himuro walked into the bedroom, obviously trying to be as quiet as possible, clinging to the hope that Mura had fallen asleep while waiting. When their eyes met, Himuro stopped like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes fell to the ground, clearly feeling guilty. 

“Himuro.” The purple haired man’s voice was demanding and the other flinched, parting his lips to speak, but Murasakibara stood up and cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses.” He walked towards the other, cornering him against the wall. He slammed his hand beside the others head, leaning down and boxing him in. His wide frame towering over the other as he scolded him. The purple haired man was intimidating to begin with, but when he was angry it was honestly terrifying. 

“You promised me.” He hissed, breath tickling the other’s ear before biting down on it, sending a shiver down Himuro’s spine. 

“No, I-“

“Strip.” Murasakibara cut the other off, barking an order at him.

Himuro stared up with pupils blown wide, swallowing thickly. He hesitated, knowing what was coming, his eyes slowly starting to tear up. 

Mura barked at him again and that kicked him into motion. He walked over to the bed and began undressing. His back towards Mura, but he didn’t have to be looking in order to feel the others piercing gaze watching his every move. 

He stood naked at the foot of the bed, trembling and waiting for the next order. He felt Atsushi’s presence come up behind him, large and intimidating. Himuro sighed as large hands were placed on his hips, one moving up his spine to hold him by the back of the neck, forcing him down to bend over. 

Goosebumps littered Himuro’s porcelain skin. He shivered as Murasakibara pressed his weight against him, easily overpowering him as he held him down and spoke into his ear with a low whisper. 

“Muro-chin, I’m going to spank you once for every 10 minutes you arrived after midnight. You’re a smart boy, can you calculate that for me?” He purred. 

“Twenty.” Himuro chirped, he hardly even had to think about it. Math equations came easy to him and he’d been fully aware of just how late he’d gotten home. His entire body shook, his fingers gripping tightly on to the sheets. His face pressed into the mattress, head tilted to the side so he didn’t suffocate. 

A chill ran down his spine as Murasakibara laughed, warm breath against the outside of his ear. 

“Muro-chin, don’t you know good little boys always show their work ?” The purple haired man grazed his teeth over the others ear, pulling a soft moan from him. Himuro would never understand how Mura managed to both terrify him and turn him on at the same time. He squeezed his eyes shut, mumbling as he worked the equation out loud. 

“T-Three hours times 60 minutes each that’s 180 plus the extra 20 minutes so that’s 200 minutes which is… t-twenty spanks.” 

Murasakibara hummed, satisfied with the answer. He released his hold on the other and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He called Himuro over to settle in his lap, which he did obediently and without hesitation. 

“I want you to count with me and remember to use the safe word if it’s too much.” His voice was calm and collected, gently gripping the other’s chin and smoothing his thumb over Himuro’s cheek. The smaller boy nodded, but as he looked up at Mura, it was clear in his expression that that wasn’t the answer the former Miracle was looking for. 

“Yes… Daddy .” He blushed softly and averted his eyes as he spoke. Despite knowing that the lack of eye contact might get him in trouble, Himuro couldn’t help it, he wasn’t quite used to that part yet. 

Murasakibara’s hands smoothed up and down the smaller boy’s spine before resting on his ass. He gave him a light pinch before asking if he was ready. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

The first slap was hard, making Himuro lurch forward and let out an involuntarily loud yelp. His ass stung and he turned to jelly in Murasakibara’s lap. He rubbed gently over the spot, which was quickly turning red. Himuro’s toes curled and his body tensed as he prepared himself for the next one to be just as hard. 

Mura was softer on the second spank, however, and even more gentle on the third. Himuro continued to count out loud as his ass was slapped repeatedly. Every fourth or fifth spank was particularly hard and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out. 

Murasakibara shushed him as his hand smoothed over his lover’s ass.

“If you’re not quiet the neighbours will hear and know you’ve been bad.”

Himuro bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried his best to muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth, but the stinging in his ass was almost too much to handle. 

Murasakibara’s hands were large compared to his tiny frame. Even just a single slap covered his entire ass, making his pale skin bloom into a rosy color with minimal effort. 

On the fifteenth spank Himuro was trembling uncontrollably in his boyfriend’s lap, sniffling and sobbing. He gasped out the number sixteen as the sound of skin making contact with skin exploded through the quiet room like thunder. 

His fingertips had gone numb from clutching the blankets and tears stained his bright pink cheeks. 

“Daddy, please!” He gasped as number seventeen hit, choking out a sob and coughing on his own saliva. Mura took a pause and ran his fingers through the others hair, petting him softly. Himuro looked up, eyes teary and begging, his lips parted, silently asking for a kiss. 

Murasakibara reached for the other’s chin, lifting it until their lips touched and Himuro lost it. He sat up and threw his arms around his boyfriend, sitting up in his lap as their lips crashed together. He sighed into the larger boy’s mouth, drowning in the taste of his lover’s saliva. 

“Game over.” He whispered, followed by an apology. He couldn’t take it anymore but Mura didn’t seem to care either way, he felt as though he’d made his point. Murasakibara wrapped an arm around Himuro’s waist, pulling him down as he leaned back. 

They kissed lazily, Murasakibara’s hands roaming the body pressed up against him. Everywhere he touched made Himuro’s skin prickle. Even though he couldn’t help but squirm, he was enjoying every moment. He gasped lightly as hands touched his sensitive bottom, but Mura was careful with his boyfriend and massaged his swollen cheeks with tenderness. 

Their tongues rubbed together between open mouthed kisses, kitten licking at each other’s lips before meeting together inside. Himuro always gave in, letting Mura take over and dominate him. The Miracle’s skilled tongue tracing along Himuro’s teeth and he couldn’t help but suck on it when the opportunity presented itself. He loved hearing Mura moan, it was powerful and low and resonated from deep inside his chest. The hard vibration made Himuro’s heart pound fondly, knowing he was the one causing that sound.

He tilted his head back, needing space to breathe. Not missing a beat, Murasakibara’s lips moved down his jaw to his neck. Himuro moaned and let his head fall back further to let his boyfriend have more space to lick and suck on. 

“Atsushi.” He breathed out, hand moving to the back of the other’s head. He lightly pulled his hair as teeth sank into his skin, face twisting between pain and pleasure. Himuro rolled his hips down against his lover, the heat between them building up and he could hardly take it anymore.

Murasakibara hummed as his name was called, opening his eyes and looking up at his boyfriend hovering above him. Himuro looked thoroughly dishevelled. His eyes red and puffy and cheeks stained with tears from crying. His hair was sticking up in several directions and his skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, lips moist with saliva from kissing and biting. He let out a needy whine as he rolled his hips down once more, trying to convey that he need more. 

The purple haired man chuckled quietly, grabbing hold of Himuro and switching their positions so he was now on top.

Tatsuya gasped as he was flipped over, staring up with wide eyes before his lover covered his lips with his own again and his hands were held down, pinned to each side of his head. He melted into the mattress as Mura kissed him, tongue hot inside his mouth and coaxing moans out of him. His body was shivering with how badly he wanted to be touched, but he was helpless with Atsushi holding him down. 

Precum slowly began to leak from the tip of his cock. It dripped down onto his stomach, smearing as Mura moved against him without giving him nearly enough movement to be satisfied. 

Mura leaned slightly to the side, the shift in weight giving him use of his right hand. His fingers abandoned Himuro’s wrist and trailed down his arm, sending goosebumps down his pale skin. Long thick fingers left a trail of heat as they dragged over Himuro’s chest and stomach. 

Himuro shuddered, rolling his hips up and begging for Atsushi to touch him, but Mura wasn’t going to let him off that easy. After all, he hadn’t even been able to complete his punishment, so why should he receive a reward? 

Murasakibara smoothed his hand over HImuro’s stomach, collecting the precum that dripped from the tip of his boyfriend’s cock. The milky white substance was sticky as he spread it across the other’s skin, watching him shiver with anticipation, hand so close to his erection which was throbbing painfully. 

Himuro was practically in tears. He rolled his hips up in an attempt to get Mura to touch him, but that only seemed to make the other pull back more. 

“Mukkun please, it hurts.” He whined, throwing his head back against the mattress and squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you came home so late.” Murasakibara countered, his hand having stilled. He stared up at Himuro with vacant eyes, seemingly bored of the situation. 

Himuro’s nails dug into his palm as he clenched his hands into fists. Even though his hand was now free he knew that if he even attempted to jerk himself off Mura would stop him and surely punish him even worse. He whined helplessly, biting down on his lip as he let a sob crack through his resolve. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry just, please, I can’t take it anymore.” 

Murasakibara watched his lover’s expression and nodded slowly, seemingly accepting the apology. 

Long, thick fingers wrapped around Himuro’s cock and began to jerk him off. The cock throbbed in his hand as he stroked from base to tip and down again. It hardly took any effort to get Himuro off. He had been so wound up that it was only moments before he came with a scream, totally disregarding the fact that it was late at night. 

Tatsuya’s entire body tensed as he came, the feeling rushing over him like a wave and drowning him in pleasure. His toes curled and nails dug deeper into the palms of his hands, hips moving on their own as he thrust up into Murasakibara’s grip until he was completely spent. 

He collapsed back onto the mattress, head spinning from the sudden rush of his orgasm. He groaned and closed his eyes. HIs body felt heavy and he couldn’t find the energy within himself to move. 

He felt Mura moving around him. His boyfriend’s body heat leaving briefly, but it quickly returned. A warm, wet cloth carefully wiped over his skin and Himuro hummed, smiling in his sleepy state. He drifted in and out of consciousness for several minutes as Murasakibara cared for him, letting the larger male maneuver his body since he was too tired to do so himself. 

Eventually he was dressed in warm pyjamas and was pulled in to cuddle with his boyfriend. Himuro cracked his eyes open just slightly, only to be met with large purple ones staring back. Himuro leaned his forehead against Atsushi’s, nuzzling him affectionately. 

“I love you.” He whispered, voice cracking. He felt Mura move to get up, probably to get him water, but he clung to his lover, refusing to let him go. 

“In the morning, sleep now.” He cleared his throat and waited until Mura settled back into bed before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, comforted by the large body pressed to his side.


End file.
